Detention with Sir
by fiery.fallen.angel
Summary: A HG/SS fanfic. Forbidden pleasures are explored between teacher and student.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't you ever think of anyone but yourself? You're a fool, Snape. If you can't see it, then you don't deserve it." McGonagall snapped and stormed out of the room I was standing outside of. I dived behind a suit of armour before she noticed me, watching her slight frame march away then I stepped out carefully, and tiptoed gently into the classroom where Snape was now sitting alone, head in his hands. He started as I steadied my nerves and walked towards him boldly, heels clicking on the stone dungeon floor.  
"Miss Granger, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" he said it coldly, but there was a flicker of something I couldn't quite read in his eyes.  
"I... I've just started the essay you set earlier and I was wondering of you could explain something to me. You see, the Healer who created this potion also invented another, and I was unsure as to whether or not it is really valuable as a potion on the whole."  
"And which potion would that be, Granger?" he said lazily.  
"I think you know, sir, considering that these are the only two potions concocted by that particular Healer." It didn't matter how nervous I was, I was trying to be seductive as hell - but he wasn't aware of this at all.

******

Why is she looking at me like that? And why on earth does she want to know about that potion... The Intensifier. It makes sex so amazing that there is a chance of the two people feeling feigned love for each other, but eventually the potion becomes obsolete in the body, and the mind turns to hatred for the person formerly a lover. Ironically, it sends people to madness.

******

I wanted to hear him say it. I needed it. "Sir?" he coughed awkwardly, breaking himself out of his thoughts.  
"Well," his eyes stayed on the desk in front of him, "for some people, it can bring a pleasure so intense that the feelings of love are fabricated." his eyes moved to mine and he seemed to decide something. "It can make an orgasm so utterly amazing that people become addicted to it, and it is therefore banned in a lot of places for ethical reasons. Furthermore, I have never met anyone who can brew such a complicated mixture."  
I walked to the front if his desk and leaned over a little, smiling.

"But I bet you can, can't you sir?"

His eyes flicked repeatedly to the cleavage on show in front of him and he seemed frozen.

"I have never tried Miss Granger. Nor do I intend to."

There was a pause as we looked at each other, and a cruel smile spread across his face. "Why do you ask? Weasley not good enough for you?"

******  
Her face fell a little and I felt a familiar flicker of guilt; I hated having to do this. It would never get easier to see that look on her beautiful face but I had to! She is sixteen. And my student. It's wrong, Severus.

******

"Ron and I have never and will never be together like that, Professor." I stated. "You say you've never tried to make it? Why's that?"  
I had had enough. I moved around his desk and sat on it, placing a foot on either side of his chair and closing my knees tightly. He was gazing at me.  
"I've never needed it to make someone scream."  
He placed his hands on my thighs and let them linger everywhere, moving to behind my knees. He paused, watching he breath enter and leave me, my chest rising and falling. He tugged at my legs until I was suddenly straddling him, feeling a strong hardness against me, and he gasped as I moved against it, the friction pleasuring him. He untied my cloak and as it fell away he became aware of how little I was wearing; a tight vest top with no bra underneath, showing everything, and a short skirt which had previously been covered by the cloak. He pushed the skirt higher, revealing black suspenders joined to lacy underwear.  
"Sir..." I gasped.  
He looked at me.  
We jumped apart as footsteps were heard approaching down the corridor, heading quickly for the open door of his classroom. "Oh shit," he breathed, encouraging me to hide. I dived to the floor and slid under his desk as he threw my cloak in after me and hurriedly picked up a quill in an attempt to look as though he had been grading papers.  
"Severus, you are needed urgently in the hospital wing; a fourth year has swallowed your entire Coughing Solution and is currently busting a lung, please could you come?" a voice said, it sounded like a less dreamy Professor Trelawny.  
"Of course, just a moment." he answered calmly. The footsteps began again, receding this time. I sighed in relief when he lowered his face to look at me.

"This won't take long, but it would be too suspicious for me to come back to my classroom afterwards, it will be too late. Wait 5 minutes after I leave and then go." He stood up and left me, feeling bereft and still breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Obviously, I'm not J.K Rowling – I wish I was, that woman is my childhood personified. This is the second chapter of my little story, I can't decide whether to make it a longer, more conflicting full story or keep it to a bare minimum – review with your opinions!**_

What the hell had just happened? I waited longer than 5 minutes in my very uncomfortable position under the desk, then extracted myself and stood up carefully. Wrapping the cloak closely around me, I took off my shoes (far too noisy) and ran from the room, not stopping until I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. I gasped out the password and ran to my single room, slamming the door behind me.

The only thing running through my mind at this point was a giant What The Fuck and I climbed into bed with little hope of actually sleeping. I was wrong though, and after a few hours I managed to doze a little, fitfully. I woke suddenly when I thought I heard something, sitting bolt upright and glancing round the room. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then a tapping on the window became apparent. I sighed, rubbing my tired eyes and moving towards the beautiful tawny owl waiting impatiently, a small scroll dangling from its beak.

_Hermione,_

_I apologise for the interruption tonight. However, after your behaviour I think it only fitting to schedule a detention for tomorrow night at midnight. Part of your punishment will be to ensure that the meeting is secret – and to wear something extremely enticing. _

_Your Professor._

I read it through again and again, noting the way his writing was much neater than anything I had ever seen scrawled across my work. I smiled at the attention he paid to my note, and my stomach flipped at the word _punishment._

I spent the whole of the next day on edge, not relaxing until all my lessons were over. I had only seen him once today, at lunch, when we had both left the hall at the same time. He shot me a secret smile and took off to the dungeons with his cape swirling behind him, leaving me standing staring after him. I realised that I must look fairly gormless when I heard people beginning to leave the Great Hall – if anyone saw me mooning after the Head of Slytherin I would be in for it. I threw myself into work until around 9 pm that evening, when I physically couldn't force anymore information into my brain. It had been difficult to revise with him on my mind constantly.

I stood up and began to get ready with butterflies in my stomach.

After a lengthy bath, I applied deodorant and a little perfume on my moisturised skin and started on my still-wet hair. I transformed it from its usual wild state to loose curls which hung to the crook of my elbow, then moved on to make up. Natural, understated – but enough eyeliner to give a little smoky look. I checked the time, before hovering in front of my wardrobe in my matching lace bra and knickers, with his words running through my mind; _wear something extremely enticing._ Shit.

Twenty minutes later, I was still hovering in front of my wardrobe in an absolute panic. What the hell should I wear? Enticing?

"I don't know how to be enticing, Snape!"

_Crack_

I shrieked and whipped around to see Severus Snape lying horizontally on my bed, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow right in the middle of my perfectly plump pillow.

"You called?" A smirk played across his features.

I just stared at him, my mouth still a little open. He sat up, the thin green polo shirt and black jeans revealing deliciously tense muscles, and stretched a hand towards me.

"Granger. You'll be late for your detention if you just stand there gormlessly – you only have 15 minutes to get there."

I blinked, and couldn't help but smile a little at him.

"Well, since you're here, Sir..."

"You'll have a job convincing me to stay here, when I could be carrying out my plan down in the dungeons, Granger."

I smirked.

"I thought you didn't know how to be enticing?" he gasped as I straddled him. His hands moved to my back, crushing me closer until his lips brushed my collar bone, my jawline – I suppressed a moan when his tongue swept over my bottom lip, opening my mouth to him.

As we kissed, his hands slid to my bra clasp, then my underwear and within seconds he had stripped me completely. He flipped me over so he was on top of me, carefully balanced. I ripped off his shirt, pulling at the button on his jeans until he muttered a spell which rid him of all material. We were both entirely naked.

"Oh wow," was all I could manage before he kissed me again. This time, his mouth moved to my chest. He licked and nibbled until I couldn't hold in the moans, especially as I felt him getting harder and harder between my thighs.

"Snape..."

He pulled back.

"Actually, I think you should be calling me Sir."

"Sir," I said in a more sultry voice."You're making me so hot,"

He grinned. "Really, Granger?" He rubbed that impressive length higher up my thighs, making both of us gasp simultaneously.

"Sir..." I moaned out. "Please?"

"Please what, Granger?" he drawled.

"I need you," I stated simply, running a finger up and down his manhood.

"Patience, now." He took a hand away from my breast and ran it ever so slowly down my stomach, down until he reached my ever increasing wetness. He circled me gently with one finger then pulled it to his mouth and licked. I growled. "Now!"

"Now? Granger, are you being insolent? You're already being punished you know. Perhaps you need reminding." And with that, my hands were tied to the nearest bedposts.

He kissed me again.

"Please!"

"That's much better, Granger."

Two fingers were thrust inside me and I groaned, grinding my hips against him. He growled, biting down gently on one of my breasts.

I let the warmth wash over me until it became a blinding heat, and I couldn't bite back my scream of pleasure.

"You're not done yet, Granger." He kissed his way down my stomach, my hips- his tongue swirling inside me, his teeth biting, and it wasn't long before I was screaming again.

He sat up, watching me squirm. I still needed more - And I knew how to get it.

"Oh please, Sir, won't you continue?"

"You're learning," he approved. The ties on my hands vanished, and I instantly put them to good use. I pushed him down onto the mattress and pinned him there, kissing his chest slowly. I reached his hardness and licked it slowly then wrapped an entire hand around it. He bit his lip.

"Now who's in control, Sir." I smirked, moving my hand up and down. I took him in my mouth and he moaned out loud, gently thrusting inside me. I continued, then drew back slowly. I lay down next to him on my double bed, and he got the hint. He was on me again, this time we were both through with our power games. We looked straight at each other, shivering a little - and we both moaned as he pushed inside me. Harder, harder - fast, slow, he filled me up so completely I couldn't breathe. For a while we moved together like this until, for the third time that night I was screaming - but this time so was he.

We collapsed together, breathing heavily.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I think it would be best for this to be kept a secret, don't you?"

"Definitely. I... Can we still be..."

"Yes, Granger, I'll definitely be back doing that again," he smiled at me.


End file.
